Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an electronic device and a heat dissipation plate, and more particularly, to an electronic device having a heat pipe and a heat dissipation plate.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the advance of technology industries, information products, such as electronic devices including notebook computers, tablet computers and smart phones have appeared frequently in everyday lives. Types and functions of the electronic devices have become increasingly diverse, and convenience and practicality of these electronic device result in popularity thereof.
Generally, a frame is disposed in an electronic device to provide a supporting force required by the electronic device. In order to achieve sufficient strength of the frame, the frame is usually manufactured by using a metal material, such as stainless steel. On the other hand, a central processing unit (CPU), a processing chip, or other electronic components are installed in the electronic device, and these electronic components generate heat when being in operation. Besides the supporting capability, the frame may further guide the heat to facilitate in the dissipation of the electronic device. However the stainless steel with better strength has an issue of having a small thermal conductivity coefficient, and as a result, the heat cannot effectively conducted and dissipated, which the operational performance of the electronic device will be seriously affected.